When Psychiatrists Go Wrong
by SwordoftheKing
Summary: A normal day in the lives of Violet and Dash takes a fairly odd twist. Title sums it up, rated for possible violence.
1. Secret Identity No More

**I DO NOT OWN THE INCREDIBLES OR ANYTHING ELSE THAT IS DISNEY/PIXAR.   
**But Violet is mine, so hands off.

**This is my first attempt at a fanfic, or any other publicly seen writing. So please read and review.   
**Know this, however, I will accept constructive criticism or compliments only. If you review just to tell me what a $$# loser I am and how much my writing sucks, then I will send my army of killer ninja attack squirrels to hunt you down in your sleep.

**And yes, for those of you who were wondering, I do have serious issues. **

-.**O **Caffeine is good for you.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Violet! Hurry up!" whined Dash.

Dash was a normal kid. He was average height for someone his age, had swept back blonde hair and dark eyes, andwas currently wearing a light blue t-shirt and jeans with running shoes. It was the start of yet another school year, and Dash was on his way to sign up for track. Unfortunately for him, his mother, Helen Parr, was unable to bring him.

"What's the rush? It's not like your coach will replace you or anything."

Because Mrs. Parr was unable to bring him herself, she placed him under the control of his older sister Violet, and so he was constrained to her speed. Dash was a normal kid, who just happened to be able to break the sound barrier before he could break a sweat.

"But Violet, I wanna go fast!"

"And I wanna go slow, so stop whining."

"What is the rush, anyway? It's a nice day, why not take time to look around?" This was Tony, the first boyfriend Violet had ever had.

"There are beautiful flowers, beautiful birds, beautiful squirrels," Tony stopped for a moment. Searching the body of his girlfriend he noticed that she was wearing khaki pants and a loose pink shirt, her long black hair held away from her face by a yellow-orange headband. His light brown eyes met Violet's black ones and he continued, "beautiful girls." Violet's face turned a shade befitting her name. "So you see, there's really no reason to hurry."

Dash stuck his finger into his mouth and made gagging sounds.

"Hey look! There's the school already!" Dash stopped making noises and looked toward the place Tony had pointed out. "I told you there was no reason to hurry!"

Dash rolled his eyes and muttered under his breath, "Yeah, no reason at all, except that I would've been there an hour ago if I could've used my powers."

"What?"

"Nothing."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It turned out that Violet had been right about the coach. The man was not even thinking of replacing Dash, in fact, by the time Dash showed up, his coach was frantically calling everyone who might possibly know where the young boy was.

"_Where the heck have you been?!_" screamed the overly hysteric man. "You are my star runner, the fastest boy on my team... _I expected you to be here an hour ago!_"

"Sorry coach, I would've been here sooner but my _sister _felt like walking at a snails pace."

Violet rolled her eyes. Dash stuck out his tongue at her and made a raspberry.

"Well, it doesn't matter." The coach said, calming himself, "You're here now, so just sign up and we'll send you through the try-outs."

"TRY-OUTS? Why do **_I_** have to go through the try-outs?"

The coach, aware that he had somehow managed to bruise the child's already overwhelming ego, quickly repaired, "Only because it's required! You and I both know that you'll go through them easily," the coach leaned down till his mouth was next to Dash's ear, and continued in a hoarse whisper, "but these mothers will skin me alive if I don't put you through, like all their little 'normal' boys."

His ego back to it's normal, highly inflated status, Dash signed his name and shot off through the test course like a rocket. The coach returned his attention to signing up the 'normal' boys.

"So, uh, Violet. You wanna go, I don't know, take a look around under the bleachers?"

"Tony, my dad would kill me if he found me under the bleachers with a boy. No, scratch that, he'd kill you. And then just ground me to infinity."

"And beyond?"

Violet had no time to respond to the jest. A sudden explosion in the center of the school's turf launched mud and debris everywhere; a man wearing a white lab coat and a mask leapt out of the crater that the blast created.

"BWA-HA-HA!! I am, (pause for dumbatic, oops, I mean dramatic effect) THE PSYCHIATRIST!"

"That is so lame."

After making sure that the attention of the crowd was on the so called 'super-villain', Violet quickly disappeared behind a nearby building, and reappeared a minute later, though no one recognized her. Now wearing a black mask and a bright red leotard with the family logo emblazoned across her breasts , she was Violet. Member of the Incredibles family, and super heroine extraordinaire.

The villain, having noticed the appearance of the young super, waited as Violet made her way across the field. When she had come within about ten feet, she planted her gloved hands on the tops of her thigh- high black boots and asked, "All right, Mr. Psycho, what do you want?"

The man was seething. Only there for a few minutes, and already the girl was mocking him. He decided to set her straight. "For your infor mation it's, The Psychiatrist. And as for my wants, they're really quite simple. World domination, chaos and destruction, all that normal bad-guy stuff."

"Well then, you have a problem . You stand no chance of beating me, and I won't allow you to do any of your 'normal bad-guy stuff'. You might as well give up now."

"Really? No chance of beating you? You must be quite a bit stronger than your partner, then. He only took two seconds to go down."

Violet started, but quickly regained composure. She crossed her arms and stated, "You're bluffing."

The nutcase laughed viciously, then drew out from behind his back the limp body of a young boy wearing a suit similar in design to Violet's.

Dash, his body still limp, slowly raised his head till Violet could clearly make out his face. Her eyes went wide, "What did you do to him?!"

The Psychiatrist, still chuckling, replied, "See for yourself." With that he whispered something into the boy's ear, and set him down.

As her brother rose slowly onto his own feet, Violet noticed that something was definitely wrong with him. His movements were stiff and his body sagged over, reminding Violet of a zombie she had seen in some old horror flick. Even more so when his face turned up to look at her. A maniacal grin had spread across it, and his eyes were glowing bright red.

The Psychiatrist's foul laughter redoubled when he saw the look on Violet's face, then stopped abruptly. The villain's face twisted into a grotesque sculpture of malice, and in a low, gravelly tone he commanded, "Sic her."

Violet only got her force field up just in time, as her own brother attacked at full speed.

"Dash, stop! It's me!"

Dash ignored her completely, and continued to batter away at her force field.

"He can't hear you, little girl." The Psychiatrist watched, amused, as Violet struggled to keep the force field up under the shower of lightning fast blows. "It was quite obvious, when the boy tried to attack me, that there was something wrong with his mind. As a psychiatrist, I felt it was my duty to help him. So I removed it."

"You _what_?!"

"I removed his mind. Or at least, any conscious part of it. For you see, just as you have the power to create force fields and turn invisible, and your partner has the power of super speed, _I_ have the power of hypnotism." Apparently getting bored of the scene, The Psychiatrist's tone again became gravelly as he gave the final order, "Finish her."

Following the order, the hypnotized Dash ran back a short ways, then charged. Using the extra distance to build speed, Dash threw himself bodily against Violet's field, shattering it completelyand knocking himself unconscious.

"Interesting, isn't it? In only a few minutes, my power has completely wiped out one super hero, and immobilized a super heroine."

Violet found that it was true. Dash was completely out of it, and with her field broken forcefully, Violet had been drained so badly that she couldn't move if she wanted.

The Psychiatrist began walking toward the still figures lying on the ground, stopping with his feet only a few inches away from Violet's face. "I could destroy you now." The villain crouched down till his mouth was nearly touching Violet's ear. "I could destroy you now, but I think I'd like to see just who you are, first." He reached down with his right hand.

Violet's breath quickened as she felt her mask being slowly pulled away from her face. And then, it was gone.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------**

**And that, dear readers, is the end of the first chapter.   
Depending on your reviews, I will be updating shortly.**

-.**O** Mutant squirrel, over and out.


	2. The Psychotic Evil Monologue

**I STILL DO NOT OWN THE INCREDIBLES   
**In case you were wondering.   
**ThePsychiatrist is an O.C. and belongs to myself.**

**As I asked before, please R&R.   
**Still accepting constructive criticism and complements. For those who like insulting writers for no real reason except to make yourself feel special, my squirrels are still on call.

**And I have recently gained a few more issues.**

**-.O** The voices in my head told me so.

-----------------------------------------------------

"Hmm. He, he heh, Violet Parr. I really should've guessed.After all,you didn't even change your name. It's a pity, a shame, really. I always enjoyed our counseling sessions together." The Psychiatrist placed Violet's mask in one of the pockets on the front of his lab coat, then threw back his head in foul laughter.

"Mr. Cormand?" Violet's energy slowly returned, she was still unable to move for the most part, but found that she was able to speak.

"I do not answer to that name anymore. But it's nice to see that you remember your poor old school counselor."

The man was no longer laughing. In fact, turning her head as far as she was able, it looked to Violet as if he were starting to cry as he continued, "You always were good at remembering things." The man sniffed as his eyes began to water. "You were always so quiet, too, had a good eye for details, and liked to keep to yourself." The psychotic counselor pulled out a handkerchief from somewhere, and blew his nose into it loudly. "I missed you, when you stopped coming. You went and found yourself friends, got a boyfriend, and you didn't need poor Mr. Cormand any more." The Psychiatrist stopped sniffling.

Violet could not believe her luck. She was regaining strength by the second, and the villain was starting to monologue.

"I liked you, Violet!I liked you more than most of the others, but you were just the same. You're all the same! You took what you needed from me, then left! No one ever thought about what _I_ needed. No one ever _cared_!"

Violet flinched as the man threw his used handkerchief onto her face, then blew it off. "That, is really gross."

"So what? Who _cares_ if it's gross? Not me. No one ever cared about me, so I'm not going to care about anyone! I was going to start my reign of terror with the schoolchildren, the ones who made me this way in the first place. Instead I'm going to start with you supers! I'll reveal all of your secret identities to the world. How do you think you'll like that? Everyone will know _exactly_ who you are! You'll have no peace, you'll have no friends, you'll have no life!"

"Just wondering, but what did the _supers _ever do to you? And how does getting back at them do anything to further your path toward world domination and all that? I don't think I get it."

"You don't think you get it? HA! You don't think at all! The 'supers' didn't do _anything_ to me. EVERYONE did it! My life was a wreck! I spent all my time helping people who were having problems, being a _friend_ to those who didn't have any, and _nobody_ returned the favor! The reason that I'm going after the supers first, is because then, there won't be anyone left to stop me."

The man was completely insane, and Violet knew it. She could truthfully say that she no longer cared about what The Psychiatrist was saying, as all that came out of his mouth were the ramblings of a madman.

However, she was now only strong enough to move a very small amount, and so encouraged, "Just how exactly does revealing the supers' identities get them out of your way?"

"Didn't you hear me the first time? No peace, no friends, no life. And whose fault will that be? It will be my fault their identities will be revealed, but it's the normal people who will _ruin_ them! People are always stupid like that. Even if you do save their lives, homes, and freedom, the moment they find out how different you are, you become a freak! You'll be ostracized, they'll make sure that everyone knows who you are, and everyone will avoid you! Or even worse, they'll come after you.Day and night, night and day, the people will hound you with any insignificant problem they have. Live it up, though! You'll be shunned from society any time they don't need your help, but as soon as the problem's taken care of, you'll be shunned again!" The psychiatrist lowered his voice, and putting his face so close to Violet's that she could smell his breath, continued, "Can you tell me of any super who would put up with that? How many do you know, who would be willing to help those who made their lives a misery?"

Violet was stunned. She had only asked her question as a way to keep the nut-job talking, but when she heard what he was saying, it made perfect sense.

In a weird, psychotic freak of nature type of way.

"I'm going to stop you."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes."

"And how exactly do you plan on doing that?"

"You're saying that the supers won't help the normal people, because the normal people are the ones who will make their lives miserable. But if I tell the other supers who was actually responsible, who was behind the revealing of their identities, they'll all go after that person.! All the supers will go after you!"

The psychiatrist sighed. "Unfortunately, my dear, I had already thought of that."

Violet began to tremble. She knew that she was strong enough to move by now, but she wasn't anywhere close to being strong enough to put up another force field or fight. Why had she said something that stupid?How exactly did she think she was going to tell anyone? And why had she told_ him _that she was going to?

Because she had spoken up the monologue was coming to a close, and she wassure that it was one she wouldn't like. She was right.

"I missed you, when you stopped coming to our sessions, Violet. I'll miss you more, after you're dead."

The Psychiatrist pulled a small hand-gun from a pocket inside of his lab coat. "I'm going to kill you now, and there's nobody here to stop me." He aimed the gun directly at her forehead, his finger tightening on the trigger. "You're all alone."

---------------------------------------------------------

**BWA HA HA! You poor sane people don't realize how much pleasure I get from ending the chapter here.   
I may or may not update shortly, depending on your reviews.**

**-.O** The voices in my head are not very nice.

---------------------------------------------------------

Thanks much to everyone who reviewed already, it's very nice to get feedback.

For Talyn, yes, the characters are older. Sorry I forgot to mention but this takes place when Violet is either a freshmen or sophomore in high-school, so probably a few years after the movie.


	3. A New Face

**INTERESTING AS IT MAY SEEM, DISNEY/PIXAR IS UNWILLING TO GIVE ME THE INCREDIBLES, SO I STILL DO NOT OWN THEM.   
**You'd think fifty cents would do it, but apparently not.

**Read and review pathetic mortals!   
**Please? Oh, and it'd be nice if somebody would really just tear the crap out of my writing, with cussing and screaming and all that stuff. My squirrels are getting hungry.

**Issues are a good thing. Really. You should find some for yourself.**

**-.O** Do not probe the inner secrets of my mind! The inner secrets of my mind do not like probes! They are long, cold, metal things that go up bad places!

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"Not quite." A gloved fist suddenly planted itself in the side of The Psychiatrist's face, with extreme force.

"WHO THE HECK ARE YOU?!!" Finding himself suddenly ten feet away from his previous position, with a newly formed headache, The Psychiatrist was not happy. Before the newcomer could respond to the question however, The Psychiatrist continued, "It doesn't really matter. I think I'll just call you _dead_." With that, he leveled his handgun at the newcomer's chest, and quickly squeezed off three shots. A smug look crossed his face, he had aimed well, and the person who had punched him would not live long enough to do it again. The smug look vanished as all three bullets hit what appeared to be an orange wall of energy suspended in mid-air and ricocheted into space.

"What a pity. And they were such nice shots, too." The new character flicked his wrist slightly, and the wall evaporated. "Really nice. One would've hit me right in the heart, another would've punctured a lung, and the last would've gone straight through my neck."

Violet, her strength almost returned to it's normal level, decided that it was time to get up. Placing both hands on the ground, she pushed herself onto her knees, then from there tried to draw herself onto her feet. A sudden wave of vertigo came over her, making her lose her balance, and after finding herself holding onto the newcomer's arm for support whispered a soft, "Thanks." It was a he.

"No problem."

Violet found herself looking him over, starting from the ground and working her way up. The boy was wearing all black. He had thick soled boots, and tucked into the brims were the wide hems of his pants. His torso was covered with a loose fitting tunic that had a downward pointed silver sword as an emblem and was held to his waist by a silver belt. Large leather gloves came up about halfway to his elbows, where several silver studs outlined the edges. And a cape, attached at either shoulder, draped down around his knees. He was young, teenaged even, and extremely well built. Definetely not like her dad, Mr. Incredible, who was hugely muscular, but sleek bodied. Obviously muscular, but toned to perfection.

Then shesaw his face. Framed with hair as black as her own, that fell lightly around his shoulders, he was wearing a mask that completely wrapped around to the back of his head where it tied. Within that mask were the most impossibly clear blue eyes that Violet had ever seen.

"Really, it's no problem at all. I don't mind helping you back to your feet. However, I kind of need my arm back if I'm going to take out this trash."

Violet blushed furiously as she let him go.

"Very lovely, nice and polite, helped the young lady to her feet. _Can we get on with the fight please?_"

The edges of the new hero's lips turned up as he softly replied, "As you wish."

The gentle reply belied the nature of the action that followed. The boy unsheathed a sword that hung on his back and literally flew at The Psychiatrist. Violet wasn't quite sure how she had overlooked the sword when she had been looking him over, it was more than six feet long. One thing she _was _sure about, though, was that The Psychiatrist would not overlook the new indentation in his face. The newcomer, now hovering a few feet above the ground, had swung the flat of his giant blade into the side of the villain's head.

"That had to hurt."

"Not really. Or at least not as much as some other things I could've done to him." The boy landed, sheathed his sword, and removed something from the now unconscious man's pocket. "I believe this is yours?"

Violet took and put on her mask. "My name's Violet." she offered her hand and continued, "It's nice to meet you."

"You may call me Excalibur, but the pleasure is mine." Excalibur took Violet's outstretched hand, but rather than shaking it as she had expected, he kissed it softly with a slight bow. "It is not often that I meet a young woman as beautiful as yourself."

Violet was speechless.

Excalibur removed a small capsule from his belt, gave it to Violet, and explained, "This should wake up your brother, and take care of any lasting effects of the hypnotism." He slung the limp form of The Psychiatrist over his shoulder, flashed a quick smile at Violet and said, "Later." Then disappeared, as if he had never been there in the first place.

------------------------------------------------------------------

"Violet! Dash! What happened?"

The two younger members of The Incredibles were still clad in their super suits, and still in the area where The Psychiatrist had shown up. Dash, however, was the only one who turned at the sound of their mother's voice. "Another bad-guy showed up! I tried to stop him myself, but he knocked me out, and when I woke up he was gone!"

"Vi, did you beat him?" Helen Parr (currently in costume herself) looked into her daughter's face, saw the dazed expression, and asked, "Are you, _okay_?"

"She's _been _like that this whole time."

"Dash, I didn't ask you." Taking her daughter firmly by the shoulders Helen asked again, "Violet, are you okay?"

"Huh? Wh-what? Fine! I'm fine, sorry. Just thinking."

"Just thinking."

"Yeah."

"About what, may I ask? Most people don't zone out completely when they're 'just thinking'." Helen's face became the image of motherly concern. "_Did_ something happen?"

Violet wasn't sure how to respond. She had just been attacked by her own brother, had a gun pointed at her head by a raving lunatic, and been rescued by a young, _attractive_ male super who appeared out of thin air and vanished into the same. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Vi, I overheard a news report about some wacko appearing, blowing a twenty-foot crater in the middle of the school grounds, and starting a fight with my son and daughter. I cancelled an appointment at the hair salon, got into my Elastigirl suit and came as quickly as I could, just to find out that the guy was already gone! Your brother says that he was unconscious, so I need _you_ to tell me what happened."

"Another super came and beat him."

"Another super?"

"Yes, another super."

Dash was annoyed. "Could you please just tell us what happened already!? I was _there _and I don't know! Who was the super? Why did you need his help? And WHY WON'T YOU TELL US WHAT HAPPENED?!!"

Violet took on her patronizing, older sister voice as she answered, "I won't tell mom because she won't believe me, and I won't tell _you_ because _you_ don't even want to know!"

"What do you mean I don't want to know? I_ asked_, didn't I?"

"It has kissing in it."

"BLECH!" Dash clasped his hand over his mouth,acting as if he wereholding back vomit. "I don't want to know."

---------------------------------------------------------

**I like Excalibur, it's a cool name... and like The Psychiatrist, Excalibur is an O.C. belonging to me.   
****End of chapter, bye now!   
****Will update shortly.**

**-.-** The voices in my head are bored now.

----------------------------------------------------------

Thanks again to everyone who reviewed, please continue to review.


	4. Wrapping Up

**I STILL DO NOT OWN THE INCREDIBLES   
Please R&R**

**---------------------------------------------------------**

Helen's eyebrows raised questioningly. "It has kissing, Violet?"

"Only on the hand, mom. I've already got a boyfriend, and I'm not likely to cheat on him with any super who comes around." Violet's eyes took on a slightly glazed look, as if no longer viewing the world around her as she continued, "Any young, attractive, _dashing_ super."

Helen's eyebrows raised further, this time in amusement. "That's good, honey, I think."

Violet broke out of her reverie. "Did I just say that out loud?"

"Mm-hmm."

Violet blushed. "And that's really, reallyshallow, right?"

"Mmmm-hmm."

"Oh well." Violet sighed. "I don't really even know him."

"And don't you have a date with Tony tonight, anyway?"

"Oh my gosh! I completely forgot!" Violet started to run towards the back of the school building, then stopped suddenly. "Thanks mom!" She waited as Helen gave her a quick peck on the cheek and told her to be good, then ran to get her normal clothes from a bag where she had stashed them.

"I really don't know him all that well, and maybe Tony and I will have some _real_ kissing after our date!" The thought made her blush as she changed out of her super identity, back into her secret one.

Violet Parr came out from behind the school, a smile came across her face as she waved and shouted, "Hi, Tony! Sorry to keep you waiting!"

-----------------------------------------------------

**The End**

-----------------------------------------------------

Why, WHY, **WHYYY??!!** This may be the question you ask yourself as you realize that I am not joking about this being the end. Why the heck did I end it here? Why did I even bother to make a story where some new character appears, beats the villain and disappears, without affecting anyone's life? And why did I make a chapter that's SO FRIGGIN' SHORT? The answer? Two things, firstly because I am evil, and secondly, because I like sequels. Thhbt!

There are some things you must understand, though. This is not the end of the plotline, only of this particular story. The characters arrived, the bad-guy made trouble, the bad-guy's master plan was thwarted, and normal life continued.

If this were a T.V. show, it would've been the first episode where the characters are introduced, with the chapter delineations being commercial breaks.

Oh, and the shortness of the chapter is simply because I needed to 'wrap up' this story. Which is why I labeled the chapter, 'Wrapping Up'. If I had thought about what I was doingbeforehand, I would have just added this onto the previous chapter.

I should have the start of the sequel uploaded within a few hours. Hopefully the evilness of the voices in my head will not put you off too much, and you will be able to continue then.

**-.O** The voices in my head are no longer bored. Just mean.

---------------------------------------------------

A big thanks to Starchild524, DBZincredible, Zack A, Tigris2, evilsockmonkey, newfoundgloryfan5000, Black0Fire, Wrongful Vanity, Talyn, Soldier of Venus, lilwlfy, and SpeedDemonrox, thanks for taking time to review my story!

Lady Shelina Raven, thanks for asking me to update, agreeing about the name, and feeding the squirrels! (They were famished, nobody sent any flames!)

That could almost be a song, feed the squirrels. Yes, and to the tune of 'feed the birds' from Mary Poppins. I can imagine it now...

Feed the squirrels, tuppence a bag, tuppence, tuppence, tuppence a AAAH! AAAAAAH GET'UM OFF ME!! GET'UM O...

Drip... Drip...

Or maybe not.

sexyredhead, THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!!! The Princess Bride is the best movie of ALL TIME! Even if it is only a single line, comparing _anything_ I wrote to something in that movie has got to be the _greatest compliment ever_! And I'm glad you liked the story.

"_Inconceivable_!"

Elvingirl3737, thanks for the feedback, and yes, evil _is_ good. I know this from personal experience.

huckapoo13142, as I said at the beginning of the fanfic, this is my first attempt, so I am probably not the best person to ask. I do not rightfully know how to publish a fanfic myself, I just listen to the voices in my head and hope for the best.

PlasmaBomb, no, Excalibur is neither a joke nor a Gary Stu. Hopefully I will be able to make him a little more realistic in sequels, though.

Sorry to say, there _was_ a Gary Stu character. However, it was actually The Psychiatrist, not Excalibur. What can I say? I'm evil.

Beautiful Mind, I truly hope that your questions were answered.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

**Later!**


End file.
